Una nina llamada Rin
by Shadow girl'76
Summary: Lo importante no es lo que dices   aunque nunca dices nada  sino lo que callas.


Soy fan de Sesshumaru me parece un personaje bastane interesante, se adjudica bien lo que dicen que los peor no es lo que dice sino lo no lo que y todos sus personasjes no me pertenecen. Mi ortografia no es buena pero trado de mejorarla.

Rin volveré en la próxima luna nueva. –sin esperar que ella respondiera, en un as de luz desaparecio, dejando a una felíz adolescente de 12 años sosteniendo en sus manos su nuevo kimono, además en una caja pequeña de Madera finamente pintada en la tapa en el lado superior a cada esquina una media luna de color azul indigo a la derecha y sutiles flores rojas en la izquierda, en la parte inferior una figura diminuta canina y en la otra dos espadas cruzadas que representaban ha Tenseiga y Bakusaiga, en el centro el símbolo "S" grabado en oro repujado, los cuales indicaban los cinco escudos del linaje de Sesshumaru, en su interior se encontraban un kushi de carey con aplicaciones de madreperla (peine redondeado estil peineta). Era su primer oramento que le daba su amo, tedría que recordar usarlo la próxima vez que regresará, ya que en cierta ocasión Jacken había comenentado torpemente que el amo Sesshumaro ponía especial cuidado en esas cosas.

Entro a la casa de la ansiana Kaede, donde su amo Sesshumaru la había dejado tras finalizar la Guerra con Naraku, de eso hacia ya cinco años, y dos que regresó Kagome, la cual también vivía en la aldea y pronto se casaría con Inuyasha el medio hermano de su amo. Aunque la relación entre ello siguia mal, por lo menos peleaban menos, sin embargo los insultos, comentarios fuera de lugar por ambas partes no se hacian esperar cada vez que por mala suerte se cruzaban cuando la visitaba. En una ocasión Kagome insinuo que posiblemente Sesshumaru visitaba la aldea siempre que Inuyasha estaba más indefenso ( siempre venía en la luna nueva cuando él se transformaba en humano), y cierto era que no tenían demasiados problemas en los últimos años pero nunca sobraba un demonio que quisiera aprovecharse.

No había motivo para tales preocupaciones porque Sango y Miroko junto a sus hijos Vivian en la aldea. Y Kohaku y Shippo los visitaban a menudo.

Más regalos Rin? .- fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la anciana, a lo que ella sonrio y no espero respuesta continuo – Llevas tiempo a mi cuidado pero al parecer el no confía plenamente en nosotros,

No diga eso, mi amo agradece lo que hace por mi, pero sabe que jamás lo reconocerá.

Lo dices porque eres demasiado inocente aún Rin.- la miro con preocupación apesar que era pequeña vivía con ellos y aprendía rápido, siempre sonreia, todos podian ver su cambio cuando ese ser poderoso llegaba cada luna nueva, se quitaba su hakama roja y su kosode blanco y sus zori (pantalón holgado rojo y la blusa blanca de anchas mangas y sus sandalias) así como el liston blanco que sujetaba su ahora largo cabello para vestirse con su kimono de vivos colores, soltar su cabello y untarse después del baño las cremas y aceites que Jacken siempre le ofrecia.

En cierta occasión escucho que le decía a la pequeña que se asegurara de ponerlos para cuando vinieran porque su olor le molestaba a su amo, ya que vivía en esa aldea de humanos. Entonces la anciana apretaba fuerte sus manos y se ocultaba para no ser descubierta. Esa pequeño demonio verde era cruel, muy cruel, tarde ese día escuchado salir de la casa a Rin y después de seguirla con curiosidad por un tiempo la vio entrar en el rio y frotar su piel hasta quedar enrojecida, su cabeza estaba baja y pudo vislumbrar una pequeña lagrima. Rin lloraba, De pronto entre los arbustos vio la figura de aquel hermoso demonio acercarse a ella y sin inmutarse porque el pequeño cuerpo estaba completamente mojado la saco del rio y se sento en el tronco de un álrbol como siempre era costumbre colocandola en su regazo.

Sucede algo, alguien te molesto?- dijo con esa voz fría que atemoriza a cualquiera pero sin cambiar su semblante.

No amo.

Porque lloras, estas enferma?

Amo Rin huele mal y es tan molesta que por eso me dejó en la aldea porque huelo a humano. – y lo miro con sus ojos enrojecidos pero cristalinos, por los cuales pocdría ver su inocencia. Que decía, cierto era que odiaba aún a los humanos pero debía admitir aunque no abiertamente que ese olor fresco de Rin jamás lo molestaba. Cuando olio sus lagrimas, creyó que algo sucedia y fué en su auxilio. Si ese imbécil de Inuyasha no tuviera entre sus debilidades el convertirse en un indefenso humano cada luna nueva, él no tendría que pasar todos esos dias protegiendo a Rin de cualquier demonio que quisiera aprobecharse del momento como lo hizo una vez Naraku. Era sabido por todos que el Gran Sesshumaru Señor de las Tierras del Oeste no tenía debilidad alguna además de ser el demonio más fuerte que existia, pero también que misteriosamente siempre visitaba la aldea dónde habitaba su medio hermano, creyendo que algún Tesoro se encontraria ahí demonios atacaban. Se percato que la niña aún esperaba su repuesta al sentir que su cuerpo temblaba un poco. – Amo …-

Tonterias Rin, se que estas ahí. – sin más apareció ante ellos la avergonzada anciana.

Lo siento no trataba de molestarlo, solo me inquieto el porque salía tan tarde sola sin decir nada.

Llevatela, y Rin, se ovediente.

Si amo,,,

Y así ambas caminaron en silencio de regreso a la aldea.

Pero ahora Rin, ya vuelta una adolecente, desarrollaba bastantes habilidades que todos desconocian, incluso ella misma, en su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa Kagome y Kaede notaron en ella un poder que crecía significativamente, incluso más poderoso que el de la misma Kikyo, tenía un conocimiento en la preparación de antidotos, ya que dos veces por semana visitaba ha Jinenji, el cual la enseñaba; sin mensionar su destresa con el arco. Era apreciada en la aldea y en los alrededores y cuando Kagome visitaba su familia y tenían bastante gente enferma ella le ayudaba a la anciana. Todo esto no parecía disgustarle o gustarle al youkai, nunca hacia preguntas ni comentaba nada de el mismo en sus visitas Rin era la que hablaba, el solo la escuchaba en silencio sentado a la sombra de un árbol a las afueras de la aldea, ya que el en raras ocaciones llegaba ha adentrarse, era Jacken quien siempre la buscarla para llevarla al encuentro con su amo.

La anciana veia con melancolia como ella se perdía en las afueras de la aldea pensando que sucedería si se enteraba que aquella ser sobrenatural ahora tenía una pareja que lo esperaba, porque sospechaba que no lo sabía ya que RIn nunca comentó nada al respecto, ella se enteró por casualidad escucho en una de las visitas de Kohaku comentar que Sesshumaru tenía una youkai en su Castillo y se decía que era Hermosa y ponderosa. Lo que la anciana le gustaría saber era si la youkai sabría de la existencia de Rin, era seguro que no, porque se dice que las hembras inuyoukai son celosas de su macho y que no toleran a los humanos, la pequeña ya no viviría lo mejor sería que Sesshumaru no regresará más por ahí de lo contrario un día pondría en grave peligro a su protegida. Si, debía comentarselo, pero, como?.

Bueno el tiempo dirá que sucederá, además Rin ahora es muy fuerte espiritualmente de seguro superará todo llegado el momento. – suspiró la anciana entrando en el templo.


End file.
